


Figures of Authority

by AlphaDrops



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDrops/pseuds/AlphaDrops
Summary: Green finds himself dozing off in another Biology class. He couldn't care less about these lessons. He daydreams about life outside the confines of this school. He yearns for adventure. Above all else, he just wants freedom: freedom from this class, from his name, and from the girl who just blasted down the classroom door with a hydro pump. Wait - what? AU OldrivalShipping





	Figures of Authority

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:
> 
> I don't own Pokemon or anything officially licensed by TPCi. I just like to write stories about characters I care about.
> 
> Also, this is just a short piece I found in an old google doc of mine that I touched up and ended up liking. It's not very long, and I'm not sure if this is just a one-shot or whether it'll turn into something bigger. We'll see in due time.
> 
> Enjoy!

"And that, class, is how a Darumaka is able to generate heat in its fecal matter." Said the teacher as he explained the Pokemon's anatomy to his class.

"Mr. Misato! What's fecal matter?" A raven-haired student rose his hand with a childish smirk on his face.

"You know darn well what it means, Gold." Mr. Misato said with a sigh as a few of the male students snickered.

As Mr. Misato continued his lecture over muffled giggles, A boy with spiked brunette hair dozed off, not caring to pay attention to his teacher's lesson. The boy already knew all of this nonsense Pokemon anatomy. Sometimes it helped having a legendary Pokemon Professor to call his grandfather, at least when nobody was addressing him as "Professor Oak's grandson."

 _Another boring class on another boring day._ Green thought as he stared through the blackboard at the front of the room. _Maybe I'll skip out after this period. I can't deal with Math and Pokenomics today. Green imagined soaring through the air on his Charizard, who he knew was dying to come out of his Pokeball._

_No. That wouldn't be right. I shouldn't just leave, even if these classes are totally useless. Plus Gramps would definitely chew me out if he found out. It's best I just stick it out. Maybe I'll skip tomorrow. If I'm gonna skip, it may as well be an entire day off._

Just as he settled on staying put, a jet stream of water blasted the classroom door off of its hinge. The water spout was followed by a brunette girl clinging to the back of a Blastoise.

"Sorry Mr. Misato!" The girl said with a grin. "Top secret government things needed to be attended to!"

"In all of my years of teaching, I've never heard so many heinous excuses from one student! And why did you have to destroy the door? See me after class, Blue!"

"Your wish is my command!" She giggled as she found her way to her seat next to Green. Green returned to his daydream momentarily before being shaken out of his trance. A scrap of paper sat on his desk.

_I hope you liked my entrance more than Baldy did ;)_

_-Blue_

_She signed her name with a huge heart at the end. Of course she did. She's so flamboyant. Some, myself included, would call it "obnoxious." It gets to be a little much sometimes._ Green sighed.

"Baldy" was an obvious reference to their follically challenged teacher. Green couldn't help but smirk, but soon wished he hadn't.

"Is something funny, Green?" Mr. Misato called to him.

"No, sir." Green said, putting a sarcastic touch on "sir" and rolling his eyes.. Green didn't like Mr. Misato and Mr. Misato didn't like Professor Oak, which by association, meant he didn't like Green. The result was a lot of tension whenever Mr. Misato would call Green out. This was the the nature of their relationship.

"I could do well without the sarcastic tone, Mr. Oak." Mr. Misato responded with his own rigid retort.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could." Green stared through his teacher from the back of the classroom, all the while sweeping Blue's note from his desk and into his pocket. A few of his classmates let out an audible gasp.

"Would you care to join Blue after class or would you rather I throw you out of my room now?"

"It's all the same to me." Green kicked his feet up onto the desk, leaning back in his chair.

"You won't even choose me over being kicked out of class?" Blue whined, breaking the tension in the room.

"You're the reason I'm even in this mess." Green turned his glare toward the girl, causing her to shrink into her seat.

"Fair point, but it's not my fault that you fall so easily for my girlish charm."

"That's hardly the case. You can't go more than five minutes without disrupting something or harassing someone, and that someone almost always seems to be me."

"Well so-o-orry! You were looking so down and out of it, so I figured I'd try to help out! Sue me!"

"Get out of my classroom, both of you!" Mr. Misato's voice reached what Green could only assume to be its peak and his face its deepest shade of red as the entire room fell silent. Green stood up and walked toward the front of the room, staring through Mr. Misato the entire time until he reached the door and walked out without a word. Blue followed behind, almost skipping out the door with a smile and a wave goodbye.

"So," Blue began in a sing-song voice as she followed Green through the hall. "What are we gonna do now?" Green ignored her as he exited the school, reaching for the Pokeball that held his Charizard.

"Aw c'mon," Blue grabbed the back of Green's shirt. "Don't be like that! We've got an entire day ahead of us. Let's have some fun!"

Green released his salamander companion from its chamber and took to the sky, leaving Blue struggling against the force of the gust Charizard had kicked up.

"Get back here!" Blue screamed as Green disappeared into the morning sky.

"What the hell is his problem?" she threw her arms up in frustration as she stomped off in the direction Green's Charizard was headed.


End file.
